


Nightmares

by EternallyDeceased



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Foreshadowing, M/M, Romance, Shhh no words only cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyDeceased/pseuds/EternallyDeceased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare is a bad dream that brings out strong feelings of fear, terror, distress, or anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and in a Vantas mood so I wrote some fluff to make me feel better. It worked and I wanted to share uvu

_The house was filled with silence as the both of you embraced each other on the couch. Kankri used you as a pillow as he dozed off. You found yourself playing with a few locks of his hair, and he gave a small shiver. “Tickles…” He mumbled, opening his eyes to stare at you. He looked rather cross._

_You chuckled, “Sorry…” Letting his hair go you used one arm as a pillow, dozing off yourself. There came a low growl from your partner. Sitting up he followed and you froze in surprise to see him snarling at you. Eyes glassy, a dark liquid dripped from his elongating maw._

_Letting a growl rip from his throat he brought back his hand and-_

That’s when you wake up.

It’s the middle of the night and you feel as if you’re simply pouring sweat onto the bed sheets below. The blankets stick to your bare chest, or at least they feel like it. Kankri’s sleeping form shifts beside you and your heart races at the movement. You give a shaky sigh and sit up, Kankri shifts again. Pushing your hair away from your face you breathe slow and deeply. You lean back against the pillow and glance out the pillow.

You tell yourself over and over again ‘It’s just a nightmare. It isn’t real.’ It calms your nerves the slightest bit.

It seems that your breathing was louder than you thought because your partner stirs beside you. Yawning your name and turning to look at you through sleep-filled eyes. You comment about the shirt he’s wearing, but he waves it off stating that he wasn’t going to be caught dead naked because it could “accidentally trigger somebody who walked in.”

You know that’s complete bullshit, he just likes to wear your clothes as pajamas. They’re big on him, and you don’t complain. When you get them back they always smell like him, and he smells nice.

Kankri’s starting to wake up more, and you know you can’t hold him off much longer. He’ll see how tense you are, and you’re almost one hundred fucking percent sure that you smell. He sits up and scoots closer, resting his head against your shoulder.

Minutes pass and you both know neither of you are going back to sleep anytime soon, but Kankri doesn’t press the subject you know he’s dying to talk about. He had recently taken up a hobby with analyzing dreams.

You honestly have no fucking clue what brought this on but you really could give less of a shit than you do. Besides, he looks cute when he rambles on about his dreams. “Karkat-”

“No.”

He frowns and sits up to look at you, “Why not?”

“It was a simple nightmare Kankri. No hidden meaning or message from the beyond.” He continued to frown. Stubborn jackass. Turning to him you press your lips to his temple, “Forget about it Kankri. Go back to sleep… you have work in the morning.”

“I’m not sleeping if you aren’t.” He wraps his arms around you as further reinforcement. He kisses the tip of your nose and you grin involuntarily. You move to press a kiss to his forehead and for a few minutes it’s just a short exchange of affection.

By the time Kankri braves another sentence he’s in your lap and using the top of your head as a pillow. “What happened…?”

Groaning loudly, and obnoxiously, you sit back. “Kankri. Do we really need to talk about my dreams right the fuck now?”

He thought about it, and then nodded curtly. “Yes. We do.” He moves and lies in between your legs, head resting against your chest. Maybe you were wrong, and you silently hope that he’s falling asleep as you think.

There’s another part of you that’s in conflict of what you hope. You don’t want him to fall asleep because you know that you’ll follow shortly after, and you really don’t want to. So you give in and talk, “I’m not one to have nightmares, and when I do they aren’t the nicest of nightmares.”

Kankri nods and stays silent. You begin to absentmindedly draw circles on his back, and this draws a sigh from him. You never stopped explaining what happened, and when you finish he looks up at you. “Karkat… You know that I wouldn’t hurt you.” He murmured pulling himself up your lap. Nodding you rest your hands on his hips, slipping your thumbs under his shirt to rub circles on his skin.

“You’re cold…” You comment. He shivers and kisses your forehead.

“You know what I think?” He whispered, “I think it was just a nightmare… no rhyme or reason behind it.” You nod, too tired to care anymore. He kisses you again, this time on your lips, and rolls off to lie beside you. He tugs down on your sleeve and as you lay down he snuggles up against you.

The two of you really enjoy moments like this. Moments where you can just enjoy each other’s presence. There’s no need to talk to fill the silence, and the weather has already filled that role. A light rain beats against the windows, and it wants to get in on the fucking bed cuddle. You wrap an arm around Kankri and he instinctively presses himself closer. “Karkat you should sleep. You never get enough hours of rest in because you’re always doing something or going somewhere at midnight. That isn’t healthy for you and-”

You must have been wrong before, now he’s fully awake.

You sit up and he follows, still lecturing you on your poor sleeping habits. Rolling your eyes you lay him on his back, “Kankri.” You say in a stern manner, but your kiss is gentle. “Shut the fuck up.” He frowns at you, and you peck him on the lips. He leans up to meet it, and when he lays back down against the pillow it’s clear to you he’s tired. The bed sheets have been tossed about in your sleep, and leaning over you snatch them back and cover the two of you. He doesn’t complain when you rest your head on his chest, for he was already asleep.

You rub gentle circles on the exposed skin of his stomach with your thumb and his expression relaxes considerably. It only hits you now that it isn’t easy to wake Kankri up, and when you do he’s rather grumpy about it. You won’t even bother to ask him later in the day if you woke him up at three o’clock in the morning while you were asleep. He’ll lie because he knows it makes you feel bad when you do. Kankri always waits up for you, and on more than one occasion you’ve come home to find him passed out on the couch or at the kitchen table.

Taking his hand you press a series of kisses to his palm. A finger taps the bridge of your nose, and looking up at him you are greeted with one of his eyes cracked open the tiniest bit. “You talk in your sleep…” He murmurs, “Not complete sentences, but the occasional word or phrase here and there.” He moves his hand to cup your cheek, “I didn’t need to ask about your dream right away because I was still trying to piece together the few words I had received while you slept.” The slow movement of his thumb stroking your cheek stops, “It was just a nightmare Karkat. An unpleasant dream that creates emotions such as fear, terror, distress, and-”

He stops suddenly, and you open your eyes. He taps you on the nose again and smiles. Crawling up you kiss him once, twice, and before you realize it you find yourself on your back with Kankri straddling your waist. It all stops there though. Both of you are fucking exhausted because you’ve been up for damn near two hours.

Kankri pushes you down gently and your head eagerly welcomes the pillow. He smiles and lays down beside you. “Goodnight Karkat…”

“Night Kankri.”

You don’t mind really mind having the occasional nightmare because with somebody like Kankri sleeping right beside you and ready to come to the fucking rescue at any waking moment you can’t really complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact this is also a small spin-off chapter for a small series I am working on.


End file.
